The Adventures of Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Genius
The Adventures of Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Genius is a spin-off created by SpongeWriter123/Thoughtful Productions Inc. Sandy creates unsuccesful invention and when Spongebob turns it on, he becomes a genius. His life starts changing. He is too smart to have a friendship with Patrick/Squidward/Sandy/Gary and to work for Mr. Krabs and such, BUT for his genius and inventions Spongebob gets a lot of money and becomes rich, but what about his former-friends..? Episodes Season 1 (March 2010 - April 2010) / 10 episodes Idea Corner Write down your episode idea/story and we'll discuss about this (It's better if before writing episode you write down your idea here) - 1.Teacher Trouble! by SPONGIUS Hmm... Genius and teacher - well, there is a connection, but some geniuses think that's too low for them, some not, I hope. But what's gonna happen? Who are students? We need to discuss about this more. SpongeWriter123 06:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) 2.Taking a Test by SPONGIUS Hmm... Test of what? Driving Test or Test At School from 1.?SpongeWriter123 09:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 3.Squid or No Squid - Squidward goes missing and even Sandy's greatest tracking inventions can't find where he is, so can Spongebob think of a good enough invention to track down Squidward, or will Squidward never find his way back? (First episode out of two to have a Searching theme) by JellyfishJam38 So Sandy isn't wise enough? We need second two, then! SpongeWriter123 18:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) 4.The Easter Bunnytron - It's almost Easter, so Mr. Krabs holds a huge Easter egg hunt. But he foolishly invites SpongeBob along and he tries to make the Easter Egg Hunt even more challenging with his Easter Bunnytron Type EESTR. When the Easter Egg Hunt starts, no-one can find a single egg - until SpongeBob comes along with 3 bags full to bursting with Easter eggs! Everyone gets their own back by taking all his eggs, but unfortunately Mr. Krabs was cheap enough to make Easter eggs out of RAW CHICKEN EGGS, so everyone makes a mess of themselves. Meanwhile, Squidward plays a trick on SpongeBob for when he comes back by putting gelatin in his luxury pool. by William Leonard Honestly, I have nothing to say or ask. Very good episode! - that's all! (This have SEARCHING Theme, right?) SpongeWriter123 13:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) 5.All Sponged Up - Spongebob invents a new brand of toothpaste that cleans ANYTHING on your teeth, but the downside is that it turns everyone spongy and yellow! Can Spongebob find the secret ingredient that turns people yellow and ban it before it is too late? by JellyfishJam38 Spongy and yellow - LOL. I like this. What theme does it have? SpongeWriter123 10:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) It has a health theme. JellyfishJam38 14:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! So much about this part! SpongeWriter123 13:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Idea Running Gag Corner Write down your humour! (It's better if before writing running gag under episode you write down your running gag here) - 1.The Chalkboard Gag - Everytime SpongeBob turns towards the class, Patrick sneaks in and writes something rude about SpongeBob on the chalkboard. Eventually, at the end of the episode SpongeBob catches Patrick, takes the chalk and writes something REALLY horrible about himself. Quickly he changes his name on the chalkboard to Patrick's by William Leonard in "Teacher Trouble!" It's a very, very good idea. We need to discuss about, what those something-rude are to use in transcript. SpongeWriter123 18:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, Patrick writes words like 'SpongeBob is a Duh Brain' and 'SpongeBob the Brainless Sponge'. All the students giggle, though SpongeBob never seems to notice. --Signing off...William Leonard! 18:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) If you mean something like 'Nut Headed Sponge', then I get it, but how many times will this be used throughout the episode? (This is the last question I hope) SpongeWriter123 19:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) About five or six times, I believe. But it's your choice to decide... --Signing off...William Leonard! 13:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm gonna limit it to five. Thanks! So much about this part! SpongeWriter123 13:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) 2.The Study Gag - When Spongebob tries to study, in the background, the grading area says "Test Me...." by SPONGIUS in "Teacher Trouble!" Hmm... In what point "Test Me...."? SpongeWriter123 09:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 3.The Puff Gag - Patrick keeps making Mrs. Puff puff up in one way or another when Spongebob is trying to listen to her by JellyfishJam38 in "Taking a Test" We need to think out what those way''s are? SpongeWriter123 13:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It is done four times in the episode: the first time Patrick puts a mousetrap on Mrs. Puff, the second he tickles her repeatedly until she puffs, the third he gives her a wedgie and lastly, he crashes Mrs. Puff's boat. JellyfishJam38 15:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Patrick is... wedgie-giver?! SpongeWriter123 17:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yep, didn't you see "Battle of Bikini Bottom?" JellyfishJam38 18:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I did, but this was his friend, not his '''TEACHER'... SpongeWriter123 17:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) 4.The Easter Gag - At the beginning of the episode, when it's time for the Easter Egg Hunt, Patrick smothers egg yolk on his body. At the start of the Easter Egg Hunt, Patrick thinks he sees an Easter Egg and ends up rubbing thistles on him. When it's the end of the episode, and everyone's all covered in egg yolk, Patrick wipes yolk off people to smother on himself. by William Leonard in "The Easter Bunnytron" I like it! With you things are coming really fast, unlike others... SpongeWriter123 14:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I know! It's amazing, isn't it!--Signing off...William Leonard! 14:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It is! (Anyway, Thanks! So much about this part) SpongeWriter123 17:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) 5.The Bubblegum Gag - Patrick keeps forgetting about rescuing Squidward and thinks about eating bubblegum instead. by JellyfishJam38 in "Squid or No Squid" It's so like Patrick! SpongeWriter123 15:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Requests REQUEST Please make transcript for Brainiac: Squidward Abuse! REQUEST Please make running gag for All Sponged Up! REQUEST Please make second episode with HEALTH Theme! Schedule 1. Teacher Trouble! (SCHOOL Theme, Part 1) 2. Taking a Test (SCHOOL Theme, Part 2) 3. Squid or No Squid (SEARCHING Theme, Part 1) 4. The Easter Bunnytron (SEARCHING Theme, Part 2) 5. All Sponged Up (HEALTH Theme, Part 1) Workers Please add your name if you would like a job on the series. SpongeWriter123: Creator, Director, Executive Producer, Writer, Cleaner, Story Editor (Season 1 - present) MissAppear869: Writer (Season 1 - Present) SPONGIUS: Storyboard Director, Writer (Season 1 - present) William Leonard: Writer, Storyboard Artist, Creative Director, Co-Director (Season 1 - Present) JellyfishJam38: Writer, Title Card Maker (Season 1 - Present)